User talk:Matt123hops
Welcome Yo, Matt123hops! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Bendo14 (Talk) 03:01, February 12, 2012 Head's up. Don't add speculation to articles. Ghost Knight 13:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Head's Up Please follow the Manual of Style. All galleries must have widths of 120px. - Caution! You have been ' 00:00, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Pic re-upload I've just cropped and adjusted your uploaded pics which are oblique, with lots of edges and a bit difficult to view. For this, I've cropped the right side with content as there's already this pic which has the same content as the right side of the former and is less oblique. I may also re-upload these two images as this pic has the same content and it seems that the latter is less shaky and containing more info. Though I'm quite glad that you uploaded the CoroCoro pages, but next time you may make it less shaky and oblique first. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 15:19, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well, who are you first? Next time you should remember to sign your name. The Blue Blaze Ganorada is from the unreleased Bakugan Expansion Pack BCV-22. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 15:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) BakuThron There's no Bakugan included in BakuThron DX. Sega's not smart enough not to include a Bakugan in it...--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 09:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Unknown BakuTech It's from the pic which originally focus on Twin Doubrew...while the package of the Pyrus BakuTech is at the side. Do you think if it's really a new BakuTech or just mistaken as one? I'm in fact not too sure. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 05:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Jiseidai, huh? Thanks for the tip in Sis Tavanel. I don't know where you guys get your sources anyway. Bakugan family? Anyhow, I will inform my bidder about getting me one so really, thanks thanks thanks. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 06:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Great. It will save me a lot of cash if it's a regular release but I do fear it might sell out fast due to the Tavanel Syndrome so better be safe and preorder it before January ends. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 17:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) So then, is Butta Gill a Jiseidai World Hobby Fair exclusive or a pre-sale and will be resold later? In your scans of Butta Gil I saw the words "January WHF 949 Yen" something. Please provide me with info on its release and thereby help me in my quest to avenge my honor as a toy collector here. I have my deep-seated reason why I am doing this. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 04:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for supplying me with info. Alright then, Jiseidai exclusive piece it is although I doubt it. At least Jiseidai exclusives are easier to obtain and cheaper in the final bid than those BakuThron exclusives. Catching up with the manga too fast huh. I see. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 19:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) So you don't believe in me? Anyway, next time I should type the source in the Edit Summary as you ask for that. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 15:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) New outfits in manga (why not the anime too?!) Wow, nice new outfits for Harubaru and Raichi. Nice pants too. Now Harubaru looks closer to Harou Kido and Raichi to.. ''*slaps self before she could say it* So that's who Nivil is. Didn't said much actually. Still, Da Raichi Code (brought up during the BakuTech Colisseo Arc) is yet to be answered. They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm '''still your worst nightmare. 14:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) That's pretty cool. BTW, how did you get the English translation for this? Did you like translate it or something? - Reynoman Honestly, who cares about the translation? Raichi has nice pants! <3 I'm the one who did the translation btw. They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 10:51, May 16, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. Hey, maybe you can use your translating skills to help me with the episode for my fanfic Bakugan: Tech Brawlers. Rhivana is helping me out with pictures of each of the Bakugan. - Reynoman ^ Request denied. Matt, about what happened between Harubaru and Raichi as well as Nivil's role... I can perhaps conclude these: 1. In the second episode, Nivil just pretended that he knew Harubaru and Raichi from before and he's actually the Sephiroth look-a-like albeit downsized. 2. Nivil is pushing Raichi into the edge in realizing who he is supposed to be - aka: His destiny as someone who taps the power of darkness and destruction (which the series canonically said as: Munikis no Tsukaette/User of Munikis). 3. Nivil is just there to annoy just like Hazama from BlazBlue. XD ...and Harou's return is FANSERVICE AT ITS FINEST! *__* <3 <3 <3 They sowed their fates when they took this job; but just so we're clear, I'm still your worst nightmare. 22:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Munikis Bind System I already have an idea on what they will name Munikis' Bind System incarnation as well as Falco and Leoness'. XD http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rambling_Point_Taken.jpg My chosen torture makes me stronger in a life that craves the hunger. 00:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) 2nd year of survival here. I barely made it. I dunno who Riko is. XD Hehe but I highlighted the main cast that's for sure. If you got time, please check out my new website with the same minimalist approach as Japanese collector websites. http://bakugan-collection.webs.com It has my entire Bakugan, Zoobles, Beyblade and B-Daman collection (B-Daman coming soon). PS: Happy 2nd BakuWikia Anniversary to me. That's two years of survival thus far. My chosen torture makes me stronger in a life that craves the hunger. 13:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Here's a Hard Piece of Reality within Bakugan Wiki I don't care if I get blocked for saying the truth and nothing but the truth. Whoever else is reading this and gets butthurt about what I said, feel free to contradict me with your self-serving intentions. I don't give a heck anymore. This truth hurts so just ignore how much I've been hurt in the past months that I've been gone. I have been holding up myself from saying this but'' I've had it. Seriously had it.'' You don't get promoted here just by working yourself out until you're tired or you have exhausted your resources. You don't get promoted here just because you're a good member. Someone in the higher-ups in here had mentioned, in the past, to my dear friend: "There are such thing as "Intricate Set of Alliances" in here." and some other stuffs. In short; if you're not part of that Alliance = YOU'RE NOTHING. Equality in this Wiki = ''Inexistent. '' I learned that the hard way. Now I'm just a lurker whose randomly using this site as a beneficial source of information. As for my work in the past for this site including my report on a case of huge batches of image plagiarism here which had been ignored *until I came*; I don't think there has been any bit of mutual trust in there.' I'm just another contributor whose easily replaceable.' I mean what in Dan Kuso's name did I do wrong for me to be thrown away just like that? Was it because I pledged my allegiance to Harubaru Hinode and now, to the new protagonist of Bakugan Armors?! No. It's a shame since there are still a lot of good things that I wanted to do for this Wiki. But they never trusted me. Rather, I was never worth trusting at all. Why?' I'm not part of their "Intricate Set of Alliances" that's why. ' Hence we BakuTech informants are just mere members that still keeps this site alive and running.' We are just members who know Japanese to a good extent and have resources to pool in but we're still just members. Just that. ' At the very least I should be thankful that there are good people that I can still talk to in here.' That and I still have unfinished business. Namely trades.' Now if you would excuse me, I have a'' scanlation work'' to continue -- namely Cross Fight B-Daman Legendary Phoenix. Despite the conundrum that happened with someone in B-Daman Wiki, the people there had shown that they indeed trust me and appreciate the work that I do for them. Justice Is Righteous Vengeance // Keith Strife To whosoever higher-up is reading this and thinks that I'm wrong with my assessment of this Wiki and I'm someone that was trusted even by just a teardrop's worth - my door is open to reconsider returning here as a 'regular contributor ('After all, that's all that I'm worth). :My apologies that I didn't reply to your message. You sent it about two or three days before I was going out of the country for a week, so it got lost under flight schedules and packing. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:24, March 24, 2014 (UTC)